The energy industry is seeing increasing deployment of smart devices and is being impacted by the Internet of Things (IoT), increased energy efficiency, Distributed Energy Resources (DER), and deregulation of the energy markets and electric utility service providers. A number of states have either already deregulated or are on the path to deregulating energy markets. There is need for improved systems, apparatus and methods for energy management.